


It's the little things

by kalika_999



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Untouched, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Nipple Play, Quickies, Sexual Content, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: It isn’t something Jack even considered when he accidentally discovers it.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: MCU Kink Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639597
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	It's the little things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Nipple Play' square for my MCU Kink Bingo card.

It isn’t something Jack even considered when he accidentally discovers it.

It’s just by chance one day while they were hanging out at his place watching a movie and sharing some beers, then of course they end up making out on the couch instead. The back of Jack’s finger happens to brush against it as he’s tugging off Brock’s t-shirt and he’s abruptly met with a soft gasp.

Brock, interestingly enough, has very sensitive nipples and Jack does not plan to let this go unnoticed.

So while they continue to make out against his couch in the living room, Brock pinned under him with a leg hooked around Jack’s and rocking in rhythm with their kissing, Jack traces lazy circles around Brock's left nipple, his other hand too busy slipping into the back of his jeans just to pull those noises he likes out of him. The new ones he gets just because of his new discovery is a bonus.

It rather quickly starts to become a thing, playing with Brock’s little pert nipples; like when they’re getting each other off during a shitty movie night and there’s no plans on sleeping over, or sneaking around during the middle of a mission, it’s moments whenever they have very little time and can’t get a full on session started. 

They've been well acquainted with the dirty grind of hips or the slide of cock between tightly pressed together thighs that give just enough satisfaction to drive one another over the edge. It’s a dizzying feeling when they went there, or maybe when the front of their pants are barely opened up and they’re leaning against some concrete wall with Jack’s hand around both their cocks, sucking another mark into Brock’s skin. They knew the taste of each other so intimately, and how to use tongues and lips and teeth to bring each other off in the most mind blowing ways. It’s completely natural then, that Jack also has the fun of playing with Brock’s pretty, perfect nipples on top of everything else he likes.

Sometimes, when they're kissing on the couch after a long day of nothing aside from filing reports and paperwork, Brock straddling his lap, arms around his neck; Jack slides his hands from his hips, sneaks them under the hem of Brock’s shirt in a slow, teasing slide, and settles his thumbs at his nipples. He does it purposefully slow, rubbing small circles against them until they’re peaked and hard, likes feeling how he gets them a little interested just by his touch alone and how quickly they firm up like it’s a simple command. He keeps going until Brock's hips push desperately against his own. Until Brock’s kissing him so hard it hurts, sucking his tongue desperately all the while rutting against him with not an ounce of shame. He then begs with deep, throaty groans until Jack rolls those hardened nipples between his fingers and gives them a firm pinch, and it’s only then that Brock cums hard before collapsing against Jack’s chest, attempting to find his breath again. 

On random occasions at work, Jack loves to hike Brock up against his closed office door, legs wrapping high around his waist. They kiss slow and deep, Brock's hands gripping at Jack's hair while he supports him like he doesn’t weigh anything. Using the door as a leverage, he loves undoing Brock’s shirt buttons like they have all the time in the world when in reality they definitely do not, or if it’s instead a t-shirt he pushes the material up so it tucks just at Brock's armpits. He holds him high up like that so his mouth would have an easier time to pull away from their kiss and lick already semi-hard nipples, alternating between quick little flicks, teasing nibbles, and long, broad, firm strokes that Brock always struggled to hold down a whine from. Jack won’t do one sure thing for too long, not if he wants Brock to suffer a little, when he wants to play with him and not cum too quickly. But there were sure tells for when he was getting too close; like when Brock begins to move his hips seeking friction a little too wantonly, his hands tightening around handfuls of Jack's hair. That’s when Jack would bite them, one and then the other, licking a path across Brock's chest. He goes gently at first, the pressure increasing with the intensity of Brock's stifled moans, he bites and licks at Brock's precious nipples until they’re red and swollen and he’s cumming untouched once again. Sometimes, Brock sinks bonelessly to his knees afterwards and sucks Jack off after, but other times Brock’s reactions to what Jack did to him was enough to get them both off. It did something to Jack, seeing the way Brock’s face looked when he finally came, their bodies impossibly close accompanied with the delicate pressure of Brock’s ass pressing against his hard cock just right. Either way it happens is just enough.

On real good nights they lay out naked in bed together satiated and exhausted, holding each other and stroking warm skin with gentle fingertips. Occasionally there’s talk, but usually it’s just soaking in the peace and making out lazily. Jack kisses little trails all over Brock's body after a long break, eventually focusing most of his attention at his chest to nuzzle at his nipples. He listens for the little hitch in Brock's breath and it clues him in on if he wants to go another round so that when he does, it’s his cue to suck and maybe nibble a little, to coax several illicit little noises out of Brock all while Jack shifts himself between spread legs and a hand slips into his sweat soaked hair. Jack’s fingers work at one hardened nub while his tongue and lips pay attention to the other as they grind together in a slow rhythm. He sucks gently while Brock arches and squirms, always ever-so-sensitive to everything he does to those swollen nipples. It’s when Brock’s back bows off the mattress that it pushes his nipple further into Jack's eager mouth and he can’t help the hungry groan low in his throat. The vibration of it draws a moan from Brock’s lips, his thighs tightening around him. They usually do this through the night if they can, why waste the chance? There’s the lazy grind of hips, the kissing, the sucking and all the fucking until they're both sweaty and panting and marked by each other's cum. It’s also where they’re sharing private smiles between themselves, ones that no one else has the chance to see, holding one another close and knowing this is perfect, just like this.

Whichever way it’s offered, Jack takes his chance wanting nothing more than to make Brock feel good like the way he deserves. If that means Jack also gets some fun out of fulfilling a fixation he didn’t know he has on Brock’s perfect little nipples, so be it, it’s not like he’s hearing any complaints.


End file.
